DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The Cancer Research Center of Hawaii (CRCH) is an NCI-designated clinical cancer center. This application is a request for continuation of support through a Cancer Center Support Grant. The CRCH is a separate unit of the University of Hawaii with its director reporting to the Senior Vice President for Research and its faculty members having their academic appointment and locus of tenure in the CRCH. The majority of the CRCH research activities are housed in a dedicated five- story building. CRCH has diverse responsibility in cancer research, education, patient care, and community outreach, including the operation of the Hawaii Tumor Registry and the Cancer Information Service of Hawaii. It is the only such institution in the State of Hawaii. The CRCH scientists are organized into the three research programs: Cancer Etiology, Prevention and Control, and Natural Products. All three research programs take particular advantage of the ethnic and cultural variety of the State of Hawaii as well as of its geographic location and unique environment. The Cancer Etiology Program combines epidemiologists and laboratory scientists studying dietary, genetic, or environmental factors as causes for cancer as possible explanations for different cancer rates among Hawaii's diverse ethnic groups. The Prevention and Control Program is focused on reducing the incidence and severity of cancer as well as its physical, social, and psychological effects in the Hawaiian population. As part of this program, the Clinical Trials Unit in cooperation with physicians in the community is responsible for conducting clinical trials with participating cancer patients in Hawaii. The Natural Products Program identifies new anti-cancer agents from marine microorganisms and local plants, investigates their mechanisms of action and provides modified derivatives for further testing and drug development. Support is requested for shared resources in analytical, nutrition support, biostatistics, laboratory instrumentation, genomics, flow cytometry, molecular biology, laboratory support, research information, as well as biostatistics and protocol review and monitoring and protocol-specific research. Developmental funds are requested for pilot projects, support of newly- recruited investigators, and development of shared resources. Additional support is requested for senior leaders and program leaders, staff investigators, planning and evaluation, as well as administration to maintain and coordinate the cancer research programs at CRCH.